The present invention relates in general to plasticizing and injection devices and particularly to a new and useful assembly comprising at least one injection molding machine and equipment for exchanging the tool unit and plasticizing unit of the machine.
It is known that a manual exchange of the tool unit and/or the plasticizing and injection unit, which becomes necessary if the product or the molded material is to be changed or inspected, is very time consuming and complicated. That is why devices have already been provided which are permanently associated with the respective unit and capable of automatically dismounting and removing it, and substituting therefore another one. The exchange of the respective unit can be effected by the associated devices automatically, i.e. without manual interference and relatively quickly. However, since the known devices are associated with each specific unit, the design and control are complicated and mostly even hinder the access to the machine.